BBC Children's Sensational Summer Fun
BBC Children's Sensational Summer Fun is a UK VHS release by BBC Worldwide Ltd on 3rd June 1996. Description Summertime is our favourite time - atime for playing in the garden or the park, a time for splashing around in the paddling pool, a time foe hiding from the hot summer sun and for catching up on out favourites BBC Characters like Fireman Sam, Pingu, Noddy, - and for the first time on video, Oakie Doke, Monty the Dog and The Garden Fairies. Episodes #Fireman Sam: Deep Trouble for Sam (From The New Adventures of Fireman Sam) #William's Wish Wellingtons - Sweet William #Pingu - Pingu at the Funfair (From Pingu the Photographer) #Monty - Monty Gets the Blame #The Adventures of the Garden Fairies - The Garden in Summer #Noddy's Adventures in Toyland - Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears (From Noddy 4 - Noddy and the Missing Hats) #Oakie Doke - Oakie Doke and the Wishing Well #Spider - Classroom Distractions (From Spider) Copyright Credits *'Fireman Sam' Based on the television series produced by Bumper Films Limited for S4C and Prism Art & Design Ltd. Fireman Sam: © Prism Art & Design Limited 1985. Film: © S4C 1994. *'Pingu' © 1995 EDITOY/SRG. *'Spider' © Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Ltd 1991. *'William's Wish Wellingtons' © A Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Production © BBC Worldwide Ltd 1994. *'Noddy' © Enid Blyton Ltd. *'Charlie Chalk' © Woodland Animations Limited. *'Postman Pat' Music by Bryan Daly © Woodland Animations Limited. *'Monty' © 1994 BBC Worldwide Ltd and BBC Scotland. *'The Adventures of The Garden Fairies' © First Standar Media PLC. *'Oakie Doke' © Cosgrove Hall Films Ltd 1995. Trailers # VCI children's carnival promo from 1995 (announced by Emma Finch) # Tracking control screen # Warning screen # BBC Video 1991-1997 logo # BBC Video slide (Pingu's Birthday/Noddy the Champion/William's Wish Wellingtons - William and Barksure/Fireman Sam - 2 on 1) # BBC Children's Sensational Summer Fun title card # Fireman Sam intro # Start of Deep Trouble for Sam (1994) Closing # End of Classroom Distractions (1991) # Spider closing # BBC Video 1991-1997 ending logo # Warning screen Trailers and Info * A slide showing four children's titles including "Pingu's Birthday", "Noddy the Champion", "William's Wish Wellingtons - William and Barksure" and "Fireman Sam - 2 on 1" all to which are also available from BBC Video. Gallery BBC Children's Sensational Summer Fun (1996).jpg Video clips Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:Children's Compilations Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Fireman Sam Category:John Alderton (Fireman Sam Narrator) Category:William's Wish Wellingtons Category:William's Wish Wellingtons: © Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Category:Pingu Category:Monty the Dog Griff Rhys Jones (Monty Narrator) Category:The Adventures of the Garden Fairies David Holt (Adventures of The Garden Fairies Narrator) Category:Noddy Category:Noddy's Toyland Adventures Noddy: © Cosgrove Hall Productions Jimmy Hibbert (Noddy Narrator) Category:Oakie Doke Category:Oakie Doke: © Cosgrove Hall Films Ltd Category:Spider Spider: © Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's carnival trailer from 1995 (announced by Emma Finch) Category:Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Cosgrove Hall Films Category:Hidden Ralph Entertainment Category:BBC Children's Video Category:Maldwyn Pope (Fireman Sam Singer) Category:VHS videos with BBC Video Slides Category:Andrew Sachs Category:1996 VHS Releases